Harry Potter and the Half Blood prince
by MissLovegood
Summary: Es geht um Harry's 6. Schuljahr. Eine HarryLuna Geschichte. Und meine Geschichte zum Lengenderen Halb Blut Prinz. Das ist meine 1. FF also seit bitte Nachsichtig.
1. Ein Schwarm Eulen

Harry Potter  
  
and the Half Blood prince

So meine 1. Fanfiction nichts besonderes aber immerhin. Ich möcht schön viel Kritik und Verbesserungsvorschläge. Ich versuche rechtzeitig upzudaten und euch nicht lange warten zu lassen. Also hoffentlich habt ihr wenigstens ein wenig Spass beim lesen.  
  
Kapitel 1  
  
Ein Schwarm Eulen  
  
In der Abenddämmerung näherten sich Little Whinghing Surrey ein ganzer Schwarm Eulen.  
  
Sie steuerten geradewegs Richtung Privet Drive Nr.4 in der über die Sommerferien Harry Potter bei seinen Verwandten den Dursleys lebte.  
  
Dass Eulen auf das Haus zuflogen, war für Harry Potter nichts außergewöhnliches, da Eulen in der Zauberwelt die Post überbrachten.  
  
Aber in diesem Moment schienen sie ihm nicht gar nicht auf zu fallen da er in Gedanken versunken war.  
  
Was er eigentlich die ganze Zeit war seit er vor 2 Tagen zu den Dursleys gekommen war.  
  
Die Dursleys waren Leute die man im Normalfall als „Normal"bezeichnete oder Durchschnittsbürger und ihnen war das nur recht so.  
  
Ein Dorn im Auge von Mr. Dursley war dabei Harry Potter den man unter keinen Umständen als Durchschnittsbürger bezeichnen konnte weder in der Muggelwelt (Muggle= Nicht Magische Zauberer) noch in der Magischen.  
  
Allein schon der Grund war das Ereignis vor 17 Jahren also noch vor seiner Geburt, dass eine Prophezeiung über ihn gemacht wurde die sein ganzes Leben beeinflussen würde.  
  
Von dieser Prophezeiung hatte Dumbledore der Schulleiter von Hogwarts ihm vor 2 Wochen berichtet und ihm den Inhalt erläutert.  
  
Harry Potter war seit diesem Gespräch noch verschlossener geworden wie zuvor seinen Freunden hatte er nichts erzählt von ihr, da er sie erst einmal selber verkraften musste.  
  
Sie enthielt, dass er der einzigste Mensch war dem es möglich war Lord Voldemort dem schlimmsten und schrecklichsten Zauberer der Welt der vor einem Jahr in Anwesenheit von Harry Potter wieder auferstanden war töten konnte, wenn er nicht Opfer werden wollte.  
  
Diese Prophezeiung war auch der Grund warum Voldemort Harry als er noch ein Baby war töten wollte.  
  
Sein Vater und seine Mutter starben dabei um Harry zu retten.  
  
Voldemort wollte Harry töten da er die Prophezeiung nicht vollständig kannte und meinte sie damit zu erfüllen.  
  
Dabei entging ihm ein wichtiges Kriterium.  
  
Das besagte das Harry eine Kraft hatte die Voldemort nicht kannte.  
  
Harry drehte sich auf die andere Seite, einschlafen konnte er jetzt eh nicht. Schuldgefühle quälten ihn.  
  
Er fühlte schuldig für den Tot seines Paten und keiner konnte ihm das ausreden selbst Dumbledore nicht der, einen Teil der Schuld auf sich nahm.  
  
Was natürlich auch nicht stimmte. Immer wieder die gleichen Gedankenfetzen: „...der Vorhang...Sirius lacht...er fällt...fällt...Bellatrix lachen...Sirius weg...weg...WEG er kommt nicht mehr er kommt nie wieder nie , nie, NIE MEHR... alles meine Schuld... ich hasse Bellatrix sie hat Sirius getötet... sie ist an allem Schuld... ich hasse sie... sie hat Sirius getötet! Nein ich hab ihn getötet wenn ich nicht auf Voldemorts Trick hereingefallen wäre würde er noch leben oder wenn ich Snape nicht geärgert hätte und Oklumence gelernt hätte."  
  
Ein Sturmhagel am Fenster unterbricht seinen Gedankengang die Eulen sind im Privet Drive Nr. 4 angekommen und picken mit ihren Schnäbeln gegen das Fenster.  
  
„Oh, nein"  
  
Harry öffnete widerwillig das Fenster auf einen ganzen Haufen Briefe von Freunden die sich alle um sein Wohlergehen fragten hatte er eigentlich keine Lust.  
  
Aber was sollte es drücken konnte er sich eh nicht.  
  
Die Eulen flatterten nervös durch den ganzen Raum hin und her und wie Harry erst jetzt bemerkte machten sie einen beträchtlichen Lärm und wie er Harry befürchtet hatte schrie sein Onkel auch schon aus dem Wohnzimmer: „Was soll dieser Lärm kannst du dich denn nicht wenigstens ein bisschen normal verhalten? "  
  
Harry schrie zurück: „Ich wollte ja keine Post bekommen da musst du dich schon bei meinen lieben Freunden beklagen von mir aus auch in meinem Namen."  
  
Harry holte aus den Tiefen seines Koffers eine Tüte Eulenkekse die er erst einmal an alle Eulen verteilte damit sie wenigstens eine Weile ruhig waren und er ihnen die Briefe abnehmen konnte die er erst einmal auf seinen Nachtisch ablegte.  
  
Ein Paar Eulen flogen direkt nachdem er ihnen die Briefe abgenommen hatte wieder davon allerdings nicht alle.  
  
Ein paar Eulen die er kannte und ein Paar die er nicht kannte blieben da und tranken jetzt aus Hedwigs Wassernapf den er mit frischem Wasser gefüllt hatte.  
  
Auch Hedwig hatte einen Brief mitgebracht.

Sie war ganz ausgelassen soviel Besuch bekam sie selten.  
  
Er machte den 1. Brief auf, der von Hedwig, er war von Hermione wie er gleich an der Schrift erkannte.  
  
_Lieber Harry!  
  
Wie geht's dir?  
_  
„Wieso fragten ihn alle die ganze Zeit wie es ihm ginge wie sollte es ihm den gehen nach allem was passiert ist?"  
  
_Blöde Frage. Ich weiß.  
_  
„Na, wenigstens sieht sie es selbst ein. Aber warum fragt sie dann?"  
  
_Ich hoffe, du hast die ersten beiden Ferientage gut überstanden und die Dursleys behandeln dich in Ordnung. Was ich in den Ferien mache ist noch unklar, da Dumbledore meinen Eltern abgeraten hatte ins Ausland zu fahren wegen irgendwelchen Sicherheitsmaßnahmen. Wir haben's jedenfalls nicht ganz verstanden aber er wird schon recht haben.  
  
Ich wünsche dir schöne Ferien und eine gute Zeit Hermione.  
_  
Rons Brief enthielt eigentlich das gleiche wie Hermionies nur das Dumbledore davon abriet das Harry in den Fuchsbau käme mal wieder aus Sicherheitsvorkehrungen.  
  
Was Harrys Laune nicht unbedingt steigerte.  
  
Die nächsten beiden Briefe waren von Hagrid und Neville die sich nach seinem Wohlergehen erkundigten und Neville ihm noch mitteilte, dass seine Oma anders reagiert hatte, als wie Neville prophezeit hatte, nämlich dass die ihn Umbringen werde weil sein Zauberstab der davor schon seinem Vater gehört hatte kaputt gegangen ist.  
  
Sie meinte zum Zauberstab nur, er wäre eh schon alt gewesen und sie werde Neville einen neuen, eigenen besorgen müssen.  
  
Und habe ihn die ganze Zeit stolz angeschaut und nichts an ihm auszusetzen gehabt. Nicht einmal rumgemeckert und gemurrt habe sie wie sonst immer.  
  
Auch Tonks hatte einen Brief im Namen des Ordens geschrieben und ihn nach gefragt wie es ihm gehe.  
  
Sie meinte wenn es ihm so gehe wie Remus, ginge es ihm wirklich schlecht und sie hoffe es sei nicht so.  
  
Außerdem ermahnte sie ihn mindestens jeden 2. Tag zu schreiben weil sie sich sonst Sorgen müssten und vorbei schauen kämen.  
  
Was sich fast schon wie eine Drohung anhörte und Harry empfand es auch so da er eh nur einfach seine Ruhe wollte.  
  
Der nächste Brief war ein sehr Amtlich aussehender Brief.  
  
Was Harry stark wunderte, da er sich nicht wirklich erinnerte Irgendetwas verbrochen zu Haben noch es die OWL's sein konnten die normalerweise erst in der Mitte der Ferien kamen.  
  
Beunruhigt öffnete er den Brief.  
  
_Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter  
  
Wie möchten uns offiziell für ihre Unterstützung und Tatendrang bedanken und ihrer großen Hilfe bei der Gefangennahme mehrerer Todesser. Dafür möchten wir sie am 31. Juli einladen um 15.00h um ihnen den Orden des Merlin 3 Klasse zu übergeben. Und zu einer Konferenz, in der sie alles genau detailiert dem Zauberministerium erzählen, was passiert ist seit Sie-wissen-schon-wer's Rückkehr. Zudem ist das Ministerium übereingekommen, dass es ihnen erlaubt ist in den Ferien zu Zaubern solange sie dies zu Sinnvollen Zwecken geschieht. Beigelegt sind zudem ihre OWLs Ergebnisse. Bitte lassen sie sie ihren Hauslehrern bis zum 13 August ihre Wunschfächerbelegung zukommen. Und zuletzt noch meint das Ministerium, dass ihre Geschichts-, Astronomie und Wahrsageprüfung wiederholt werden darf wegen gewissen Umständen vor 2 Wochen.  
  
Schöne Ferien!  
  
Mit freundlichen Grüßen  
  
Percy Ignatius Weasly  
_  
Harry hielt inne das war merkwürdig mehr als merkwürdig.  
  
Vor noch drei Wochen hat das Zauberministerium alles daran gesetzt, Harry als unglaubwürdig und überdreht darzustellen und Harrys Karrieremöglichkeiten, oder alleine seine Existenz in der Zauberwelt zu verunmöglichen und nun dies.  
  
Auch kamen die OWL's Ergebnisse extrem viel zu früh.  
  
Was sollte er davon halten?  
  
Er beschloss Ersteinmahl zu schauen wie schlecht er abgeschnitten hatte.  
  
In Zauberkunst hatte er:  
  
schriftlich: Ohnegleichen praktisch: Erwartungen übertroffen  
  
In Verwandlungen hatte er: Erwartungen übertroffen  
  
In Kräuterkunde ein: Ohnegleichen  
  
In Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste: Ohnegleichen  
  
In Zaubertränke:  
  
schriftlich: Ohnegleichen praktisch: Erwartungen übertroffen  
  
Er hatte es geschafft, er hatte in Zaubertränke ordentliche Noten bekommen was zwar bedeutete, dass er weitere zwei Jahre Snape hatte, aber wenn er wirklich Auror werden wollte musste er dies wohl in Kauf nehmen.  
  
In Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe hatte er ein Ohnegleichen was Hagrid bestimmt freuen wird.  
  
In Astronomie hatte er:  
  
schriftlich: Erwartungen übertroffen praktisch: Mies  
  
Damit hatte er in Astronomie gerade noch ein Annehmbar und damit auch bestanden.  
  
In Wahrsagen hatte er ein Schrecklich aber er hatte eh nichts anderes Erwartet und war Froh, das er es nun Abwählen durfte.  
  
Auf weitere 2 Jahre wöchentliche Todesvorhersagen hatte er eigentlich keine Lust.  
  
In Geschichte der Zauberei hatte er ein Mies und damit ebenfalls nicht bestanden.  
  
Insgesamt hatte er damit 7 OWL's erworben nicht grade besonderst gut, aber OK. Ob er die OWL Nachprüfung machen würde wusste er noch nicht da er es auch nicht anders erwartet hätte, wenn er sich näher damit beschäftigt hätte.  
  
Und außerdem war es ihm eigentlich auch ziemlich egal wie fast alles im Moment.  
  
Jetzt lagen nur noch 2 Briefe Ungeöffnet da...  
  
...;;;---°°°---;;;...  
  
...der nächste Brief war aus dickem gelblichem Pergament der mit smaragdgrüner Tinte beschriftet war. Er war eindeutig von Dumbledore.  
  
_Lieber Harry!  
  
Ich verstehe wie es dir gehen muss und ich weiß auch, das dieser Brief nicht einfach für dich zu verkraften sein wird.  
  
Trotzdem es ist nicht anders Möglich ich weiß auch, dass es sinnvoller wäre mit diesen Dingen zu warten und später dich damit erst zu Belasten, wiederum haben wir wenig Zeit und Voldemort wird stärker.  
  
Somit wäre jeder Aufschub gefährlich.  
  
Auch wird der Schmerz wenn man jemanden verliert nicht weniger auch nicht mit der Zeit.  
  
Aber das weiß wohl kaum ein anderer besser als du.  
  
Ich hoffe du verstehst mich und akzeptierst es.  
  
Du musst wissen du bist mit deinem Kummer nicht allein auch wir vermissen ihn alle.  
  
Und dann denk mal an Remus er hat glaube ich die schwerste Bürde zu ertragen.  
  
Aber nun zum eigentlichem Thema.  
  
Sirius hat mir kurz vor seinem Tode einen Brief überreicht den ich im Fall seines Todes dir überreichen soll.  
  
Was ich hoffte nie machen zumüssen.  
  
Ich hab keine Ahnung, was er enthält ich hab jedoch zugestimmt, dass ich es machen werde da er dein Vormund war und er meinte es sei sein größter Wunsch da kann man ja schlecht ablehnen.  
  
Du musst zudem wissen, dass er sich seiner dauernden Gefahr durchaus bewusst war.  
  
Immerhin stand er zwischen den Fronten.  
  
Hätte Voldemort ihn gefunden wäre es sein Ende gewesen und wäre er in die Hand des Ministeriums gefallen wäre es auch sein Ende gewesen.  
  
Nun ist es eben ganz anders gekommen.  
  
Sirius war ein Mensch, den man nicht so einfach wegschließen kann und er ist gestorben um dich zu Retten und ihm Kampf, wenn er irgendwie sterben wollte, dann so.  
  
Ich weiß das du diese Dinge nicht hören möchtest aber es ist wichtig und nicht vermeidbar.  
  
Letzt Folgendes sieht selbst Remus ein.  
  
Ich wünsche dir schöne Ferien so weit dies möglich ist. Und richte Petunia meine Grüße aus.  
  
Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore  
_  
Harry standen die Tränen in den Augen wie konnte Dumbledore nur so hart sein und ihn an Sirius erinnern.  
  
Nicht, dass er nicht sowieso an ihn gedacht hätte aber es war etwas anderes wenn jemand fremdes mit ihm darüber sprach.  
  
Mit zittrigen Fingern öffnete er den Inneren Brief den von Sirius.  
  
_Lieber Harry!  
  
Ich hoffe Dumbledore muss dir diesen Brief nie überreichen, aber jetzt wo du ihn liest muss er es doch getan haben. Das bedeutet im Klartext ich bin Tot. Dies kann jeder Zeit passieren egal wie es im Endeffekt passiert ist, ich bin bei deinen Eltern zu denen ich schon lange wollte, aber nicht konnte, da ich ihnen versprechen musste, im Fall ihres Todes dich zu versorgen. Ich habe nur Folgende Wünsche:  
  
Sei nicht traurig und trauere nicht um mich bitte Harry auch wenn es schwer ist mein größter Wunsch ist, dass du glücklich bist. Harry ich bitte dich Pass auf dich auf. Ich als dein Vormund habe von der Prophezeiung selbstverständlich gehört doch Dumbledore verbietet mir dir davon zu erzählen dies möchte er selbst erledigen. Ich hoffe er hat es in der Zwischenzeit getan. Bitte setze dich außerdem nicht unter Druck. Bitte!!! Ich möchte außerdem, dass du mein Erbe antretest ich hatte nie selbst Kinder doch hätte ich je einen Sohn gehabt wünschte ich mir, dass er so sei wie du es bist. Dabei bist du ganz anders als James oder ich es waren. Du gehst eher nach Lily und das ist jetzt ein Kompliment. Harry bitte lerne Occlumence das ist sehr wichtig, das weist du!  
  
Harry bitte weiß eins, ich habe dich geliebt wie deine Eltern es getan haben und ich versuchte dir einen guten Ersatz zu bitten was natürlich nicht möglich ist. Lily und James kann niemand ersetzen. Auch Molly Weasly versucht ihr bestes, auch wenn sie meiner Meinung nach oft zu Fürsorglich und Mütterlich ist, was auch Irre führen kann, nämlich Unwissenheit ist immer einer der größten Schwachpunkte und in einem Krieg kann man sich diese nicht leisten. Da du Voldemorts größter Feind bist finde ich, dass gerade du nicht Unwissend sein solltest. Auch wenn Molly und selbst Dumbledore anderer Meinung sind. Harry ich wünsche dir eine schöne Zeit auch ohne mich und bitte erinnere dich und halte dich an die oben genannten Punkte.  
  
Sirius Regulus Black  
_  
Harry liefen schon eine weile die Tränen hinunter.  
  
Nun fiel er schluchzend in seinem Bett zusammen.  
  
Er konnte sich nicht mehr halten Träne um Träne floss ihm die Wange entlang.  
  
Der ganze Kummer der letzten beiden Wochen kamen in ihm hoch.  
  
Bis er sich an die Worte des Briefes erinnerte: sei nicht traurig und trauere nicht um mich.  
  
Harry glaubte nicht daran, dass er dies schaffen würde und beschloss sich immer noch weinend den nächsten Brief anzuschauen um sich ein wenig abzulenken er war von...  
  
...;;;---°°°---;;;...  
  
... Luna Lovegood. Er hörte auf zu weinen und wischte sich die Tränen weg.  
  
Mit zittrigen Händen öffnete er den Brief. Aber was wollte Luna ihm schreiben?  
  
Sie hatten erst vor 3 Tagen miteinander gesprochen als sie beide nicht zum Festessen gehen wollten. Sie war eine etwas seltsame Person mit einer besonderen Aura um sich herum was auf ihr oft seltsames Verhalten und Aussehnen wahrscheinlich zurück zuführen ist.  
  
Der Brief war in einer verschnörkelten und stark verzierten Handschrift geschrieben.  
  
_Sei gegrüßt Harry!  
  
Ich hoffe du bist wohlgesonnen bei deinen Verwandten angekommen. Nach allem was mir zu Ohren gekommen ist, kommst du mit ihnen nicht sonderlichgut klar. Ich kann mir vorstellen, auch wenn du mir das nicht abnimmst, dass du jemanden brauchst mit dem du über das geschehene Sprechen kannst. Ich kann mir auch vorstellen, dass du darüber weder mit Ronald noch mit Hermionie sprechen möchtest. Das ist zwar nicht richtig aber verständlich. Es bringt rein gar nichts alles in sich hineinzufressen. Lass deine Trauer raus und versuche das Leben zu genießen. Es könnte Morgen bereits vorbei sein. Immerhin Leben wir im Krieg. Sprich mit jemanden ich weiß das sowohl Neville als auch haben ähnliches durchgemacht wie du, wir werden dir zur Verfügung stehen wie auch sicherlich Ronald und Hermionie. Ich nehme mal an, dass Dumbledore bereits den Inhalt der Prophezeiung mitgeteilt hat. Was auch immer sie enthält höre nicht auf zu Leben, Lebe nicht um gelebt zu haben. Aber unterschätze auch ihren Wert nicht. Bereite dich so gut wie möglich auf das kommende vor aber so das es gut oder besser für dich ausfällt. Du weißt, du bist niemals allein. Prophezeiung sind sehr nebelige Angelegenheiten und können durch viele Dinge beeinflusst werden. Ich denke wir werden uns in den Ferien auf jeden Fall noch sehen. Näheres möchte ich hier noch nicht sagen. Dad hat die Reise nach Schweden erst mal verschoben er meinte die Schnachhörnigen Schnarchkackler können warten. Jetzt müssen erst mal wichtigere Dinge erledigt werden.  
  
Ich freue mich schon, dich wieder zu sehen. Viele Grüße Luna Lovegood  
  
_Harry hielt inne Luna wusste, dass die Prophezeiung nicht endgültig zerstört ist und, dass Dumbledore sie genau kennt aber woher?  
  
Der Brief enthielt eine Menge seltsamer und verschlüsselter Dinge.  
  
Er war eben typisch Luna.  
  
Jedenfalls hatte er sich jetzt ein wenig von Sirius' Brief erholt.  
  
Er legte sich auf dem Bett nieder und dachte nach.  
  
Vielleicht hatte Luna ja recht und er sollte tatsächlich ein wenig, das Leben genießen.  
  
„Komm runter zum Essen, Junge! Aber mal etwas dalli, los beeil dich!"Harry schreckte aus seinen Gedanken auf. Sein Onkel hatte ihn zum Essen gerufen. Er hatte ganz vergessen, dass er immer noch im Ligusterweg festsitzte.  
  
Er ging die Treppe hinunter er hatte nicht auch noch Lust auf Ärger mit seinem Onkel. „Wo bleibst du denn solange?"schrie sein Onkel auch schon laut aus der Küche.  
  
In der Küche saßen alle Dursleys beisammen und aßen ihr Abendessen.  
  
Harry setzte sich kommentarlos dazu.  
  
Onkel Vernon räusperte sich: „ Ähm, Junge, wie du, weißt ist Morgen, das große Betriebsfest."Onkel Vernon redete von diesem komischen Betriebsfest, welches Morgen Abend im Ligusterweg stattfinden sollte.  
  
Seine Firma feierte das 20-jähriges Jubiläum seit Onkel Vernon die Direktion übernahm.  
  
Petunia musste schon seit Wochen Vorreitungen machen.  
  
Onkel Vernon sprach weiter: ,, Ich möchte, dass du zu Mrs Figg gehst.  
  
Aber ich warne dich erzähl ihr ja nicht von deiner Abnormalität Mrs Figg ist eine erwürdige und normale Frau."  
  
Harry lachte auf Mrs Figg war ein Squib.  
  
Jemand der magische Eltern hat aber selbst keine magischen Fähigkeiten.  
  
Onkel Vernon überging das Lachen einfach.  
  
Er meinte, Harry machte sich über Mrs Figg lustig, weil sie etwas schrullig war.  
  
Er wusste ja, nicht dass sie ein Squib ist.  
  
Wüsste er, was sie ist, dann würde er sicherlich nicht in so hohen Tönen von ihr sprechen.  
  
„Du wirst bei ihr übernacht bleiben.  
  
Ich gebe dir eine Liste mit, für Übermorgen mit den Dingen die du zu erledigen hast.  
  
Übermorgen werden Dudley und ich zu einem Boxkampf fahren.  
  
Du und Petunia werden die Abfälle vom Fest aufräumen.  
  
Verstanden? Ob, du mich verstanden hast will ich wissen ,Bursche!"  
  
„Ich denke", erwiderte Harry leise: „Ich bin der englischen Sprache mächtig. Wieso?" „Wird ja, nicht frech, Junge und erzähl deinen, ähm, Leuten nichts falsches!"  
  
„Von mir aus."sagte Harry.  
  
...;;;---°°°---;;;...

So, dass war der Anfang... Bis zum nächsten mal und sagt mir eure Meinung!


	2. Unerwarteter Besuch 1

Hi Leute!

Tut mir Leid, dass gleich das 2. Kapitel mit einer rießen Verspätung kommt. Und dann auch noch nur der 1. Teil. Ich sollte mich schämen. Aber ich stand in letzter Zeit ziemlich unter Stress. Es gibt da nähmlich immer noch gewisse Leute die nicht das Glück haben bereits Ferien zu haben. Dann gab's noch Probleme mit dem Finden eines Beta-Lesers. Aber ich denke diese Problemchen werden sich mit der Zeit legen und ihr bekommt eure Fortsetzung rechtzeitiger. Außerdem hab ich beim letzten mal ganz vergessen zu schreiben, dass dies alles Rowling gehört oder ne, ich glaub eher Warner Bros oder Bloomsbury? Ach, keine Ahnung jedenfalls alles was ihr wieder erkennt gehört nicht mir. Ich verdien auch kein Geld damit. Wär ja nochmal schöner. Ich hab mich rießig über meine Reviews gefreut. Und Dank euch allen ganz herzlich. Auch meinen Freunden, denen ich viele Ideen der FF zu verdanken habe und die ich immer nich mit meiner Harry Potter Sucht nerven darf. Aber jetzt genug geschwafelt.Viel Spass!

Ach ja, dies ist erst der 1. Teil des 2. Kapitels. Der Titel bezieht sich aber erst auf den 2. Teil.

**Mory**- Erstmal Danke, dass dir meine Geschichte gefällt. Ich hoffe das es nun mit solchen Dingen, wie Rechtschreibung, mit meinem Beta-Leser jetzt besser wird. Ich hab mit absicht versucht am anfang nicht zu viel zu Verraten wie es weiter gehen könnte.

**Sabina**- Vielen, vielen Dank über dein Nettes Review. Hab mich total gefreut. Die Fortsetzung, ist ja zum Glück jetzt endlich da.

**Overhead**- Erstmal Danke an dich. Was den Titel betrifft, da hast du vollkommen Recht. Aber mein Ziel war es immer, eine FF zu schreiben, die aus allen Hinweisen, die wir haben, zusammen gestellt und mit meiner eigenen Fantasien und Wünsche ergänzt wird.Da der Titel jetzt bekannt ist, kommt er auch in meiner FF vor.

Kapitel 2  
  
Unerwarteter Besuch 1.  
  
Als Harry am nächsten morgen Schwerenherzens zu Mrs. Figg ging, dachte Harry mal wieder über seine Situation nach.  
  
Jetzt blieb er bereits schon lieber bei den Dursleys ,die ihn die meiste Zeit des Tages in Ruhe ließen als zu Mrs. Figg.  
  
Er war kam losgelaufen und schon stand er vor ihrer Haustür.  
  
Er klopfte widerwillig an. „Ah, du bist aber pünktlich bin gleich da!"  
  
Die Tür öffnete sich und eine kleine, mit rosaroten Pantoffeln und in einem Morgenrock und einer Schlafmütze bekleidete, aus der die dunkelroten Locken hervorquollen, Frau stand dahinter.  
  
„Morgen Harry, schön dich wieder zu sehen ist ziemlich langweilig in Whinghing ohne dich.  
  
Möchtest du einen Kuchen was zu Drinken, oder was ganz anderes?  
  
Oder möchtest du erst mal reinkommen und dich setzen?  
  
Ich hab dich in den letzten Tagen gar nicht gesehen!  
  
Hast du dich im Haus barrikadiert?"  
  
Dies alles sagte sie in einem Atemberaubenden Schnelligkeit so, dass Harry gar nicht erst Antworten konnte.  
  
Mrs Figg war derweil in die Küche gehastet.  
  
Harry hörte noch wie sie rief: „Ach, ja heute Abend kommt noch Besuch aber nicht der Rede wert!"  
  
Sie kam wieder mit einem Sortiment an Kuchen und Teeservicen, dass es Harry fast umhaute.  
  
„Bedien dich, bedien dich!"Harry der Mrs Figgs Backkünste kannte sagte schnell: „Nein, danke, ich komm gerade vom Frühstück."  
  
Um allerdings nicht gar zu Unhöflich zu sein, nahm er sich eine Tasse Jasmin Tee.  
  
„Den Muggeln hab ich erzählt, dass ich im letzten Jahr eine Kur gemacht habe, ihnen hab ich auch gesagt, ich habe die Katzen ins Tierheim gesteckt.  
  
Was ich natürlich nicht habe sie leisten gute Dienste für den Orden. Wie ich zumindest, hoffe ich das, auch selbst."  
  
Da der Kuchen diesmal irgendwie, viel besser aussah, wie sonst immer nahm Harry sich doch noch ein Stück.  
  
Erstaunt stellte er fest, dass er köstlich schmeckte.  
  
„Ähm, Mrs. Figg"  
  
„Arabella, Harry! Arabella, natürlich kannst du mich jetzt beim Vornamen nennen."  
  
„Äh, Ja jedenfalls, was haben sie mit dem Kuchen gemacht? Er schmeckt köstlich."  
  
„Nun ja, den hab ich nicht selbst gebacken. Früher hab ich immer mir was im Supermarkt eingekauft, den hat Molly gebacken. Wer hätte gedacht, das dieser Krieg sogar Vorteile mit sich bringt?"  
  
Harry erwiderte darauf nichts.  
  
„Heute Abend kommt übrigens Dumbledore, wie ich vorher schon erwähnte.  
  
Er möchte, soviel ich weiß, mit dir irgendwas bereden.  
  
Wahrscheinlich will er dich über Du-weißt-schon-wer und dem Orden, auf dem Laufenden halten.  
  
Bin ja mal gespannt, wie Molly das aufnimmt.  
  
Aber nach allem was durch Unwissenheit passiert ist, halte ich das für das richtige. Sirius wollte dies schon von Anfang an."  
  
Harry verschluckte sich.  
  
Wie konnte sie es wagen einfach so vor ihm, von Sirius zu reden?  
  
Zorn schoss in ihm hoch.  
  
Er beruhigte sich aber wieder schnell.  
  
Den Rest des Nachmittags saß er vor dem Fernseher.  
  
Dabei beachtete er die Mattscheibe gar nicht, sondern dachte mal wieder nach.  
  
...;;;---°°°---;;;...  
  
Um ganz genau 10 vor 6 klingelte ein Glöckchen über dem Kamin.  
  
„Pünktlich wie immer! Guten Abend, Albus!"Grüßte Mrs Figg.  
  
Nachdem die Farben im Kamin in grün gewechselt waren, stieg eine großer Mann, daraus hervor.  
  
„Guten Abend, Arabella! Abend Harry!"Er schaute Harry durch seine halbmondförmigen Brillengläser ernst an. „Gehen wir gleich los. Wir sollten die anderen nicht warten lassen."  
  
„Prof. Dumbledore wohin gehen wir?"fragte Harry überrascht.  
  
„Zum Grimmauldplace, Harry."Antwortete Dumbledore. „NEIN! Da geh ich nicht mehr hin. Auf keinen Fall."  
  
„Harry, du solltest nicht verdrängen. Die Dinge sind wie sie sind. Und außerdem müssen wir zwei, eh noch über das Haus reden."  
  
Harry dachte sich: „Ich geh da trotzdem, nicht hin. Egal welchen Vorwand sie benutzen.  
  
„Ich will und sollte dich nicht zwingen, das weist du aber es würde mich Freuen wenn du mitkommen würdest. Auch wäre es ratsam, wenn du über den Krieg bescheidwüstest."  
  
Noch vor ein paar Wochen, hätte Harry eine Menge dafür gegeben, Informiert zu werden. Aber seinen Paten dafür zu verlieren war ihm definitiv zu viel.  
  
Er wollte nicht dahin zurückkehren, wo alles ihn an Sirius erinnerte. In jeder Staubwolke eine Erinnerung von Sirius entdecken. Nein, er würde nicht dorthin zurückgehen. Außerdem, würde er dort, die ganzen Ordensmitglieder wiedersehen. Remus Lupin der wegen ihm seine letzten Schulfreund verloren hatte. Tonks welche immer noch krank war und so weiter.  
  
„Harry, bitte komm mit."Dumbledore sah müde aus, älter und schwächer.  
  
„Nein, ich komme nicht mit."Sagte Harry leise aber fest.  
  
„Schön, kann man nichts machen. Arabella kommst du? Harry, benimm dich ordentlich und verlass das Haus erst morgen früh wieder. Tschüss!"  
  
„Ciao!"Den Rest des Abends saß Harry auf der Couch und machte rein gar nichts.  
  
In der Ferne, hörte man das Betriebsfest seiner Verwandten.  
  
Es wurde dunkler aber Harry, machte das Licht nicht an.  
  
Im Dunklen hatte er seine Ruhe.  
  
Spät in der Nacht, legte er sich auf das Sofa und schlief ein.  
  
....;;;---°°°---;;;...  
  
Ich hoff ihr hattet einigermaßen Spass. To be continued......Bald


End file.
